The Chronicles of Travis Pearson
by Vampir3 Princ3
Summary: see when Vladimir Gets a cousin and When Otis becomes a Father and when Travis has to go throuh life and school as a creature of the night.


**The Chronicles of Travis Pearson**

A new start

**By: Travis Pearce**

**Chapter 1 the runaway **

**Travis Pearson decided to runaway from home he barely had nothing for him to live off on he only had $50.00 to his name and a backpack full of supplies he just left his home 15 hours ago and made it to a big City by the name of Stokerton, he got off at the bus stop and head to a McDonald's to get a burger and fries when he was finished he headed to the next bus ride to Bathory. he decided to take a short cut threw an alley to the bus stop. While Travis was walking threw he heard footsteps behind him, Travis got worried and scared, then suddenly six big gang members circled him. " hey what do we have here? One of the gang members said, " I think we got ourselves a money little punching bag if he doesn't give us his money." Said one of the others. " I'm not giving you guys anything because I don't have anything so you may as well go mug someone else then." said Travis all brave but scared. " Nice try get him guys." The thugs started to beat, punch, kick try to get him to give them his money but Travis wouldn't, but then they finally got the rest of his money then one of the guys stabbed him three times Travis screamed for help but they tried to keep him silent, Then suddenly a man who heard Travis's screams came from the darkness. "What's going on here? The man said. "Go away old man unless you want this too? The gang Leader said to him, Then the man jumped high in the air and landed in front of the gang members and grew his sharp fangs and yelled. "Run if you want to live." The gang leader looked terrified of what he just witnessed. " I'm getting the hell out of here! He screamed and the rest followed him. The man checked on Travis to see if he was ok. "Are you ok son? "no I've been stabbed three times and I think I lost a bunch of blood please take me to a hospital." Travis asked urgently. " Sorry no time to do that, now this won't hurt a bit." then the man bit into Travis's neck with his razor sharp fangs, Travis screamed apparently when he said this won't hurt a bit, he lied. " Who are you? Travis ask the man who just bit into his neck, he took his fangs away from his neck and said "My Name is Otis Otis." and then went back to drink Travis's blood and then Travis blacked out.**

**Chapter 2 A new home**

**Travis woke up in a daze in a house on a couch with a blue blanket on him. Travis had a really bad headache and had to go to the bathroom. Travis got up from the couch and down the hall to find the bathroom, he went and went and then when he was washing his hands he got really hungry and then he when in to the kitchen and open the freezer what he found was a bunch bags full of blood. Travis was shaking like a cold squirrel he slammed the door of the freezer and what was behind it was Otis the man who drank from him. "Ahhhhh Get away from me! Travis said to him and grabbed a big kitchen knife and pointed at Otis. "Its ok young man I'm good. "Who the hell are you? " I told you my name is Otis Otis." Otis tried to calm him down. Travis looked confused. "Wait your first name is Otis and your last name is Otis too? "Yes now calm down and put down the knife and I'll explain." Otis finally got Travis to put down the knife, "Now lets sit down at table and I'll make us some coffee. Travis went to sit down a the table while he saw Otis get out a bag of blood from the freezer and poured it in two coffee cups and put them in the microwave then when they were done he put one on one side of the table and gave one to Travis. Travis took one look in side of the mug and looked confused. "Uh is this what I think it is? He asked Otis, " Yes it is, its blood your gonna need it ok go ahead… drink it." Travis took a big gulp of the delicious red ruby blood he never tasted anything more sweet then put the mug down. "Ok who are, what are and what just happened last night and what the hell is going on and why am I drinking blood? Travis was giving him a bunch of questions. " Ok, ok slow down I told you I'll explain everything." Otis told Travis. " Now already you know my name is Otis, but I'm also the high school Principal of Bathory High." "Ok what else then I know there's more? "Ok don't worry I'm getting to that, I am also a Vampire and last night when you got hurt really bad, you were close to dying so I turned you into a Half-Vampire and that's why you are drinking blood right now." "You turned me into a half- Vampire how did you make me into a half-Vampire? "I did this vampire spell that I found that allows you to do that." Otis confirmed. "So I'm a half-vampire that means I can go out in the sun? "No you have to put on some really good sunscreen to go outside when the sun is out, but you will age normally like my nephew Vladimir." Travis thought for a second. " Wait… you have a nephew named Vladimir who is also a Vampire? "Yes his Father was a Vampire and his mother was mortal, his father was my brother we were created A.K.A bitten and that made us brothers and that made the man who bitten us our Father." Travis was thinking for a minute about the moment Otis bitten him. " So when you bitten me last night and turned me into a vampire you became my dad and I became your son? Travis asked. "Yes just by Vampire logic though." Otis had explained to Travis. "So where is your nephew Vladimir now? " Well we mostly call him Vlad, and right now he is at stokerton University he graduated last year and he comes home on weekends and vacations, oh that reminds me now that you're my responsibility I have to enroll you into Bathory High School what grade were you in at your last school? " What? I don't want to go to school how will I blend in now that I am a vampire? Otis looked at Travis like he's stupid. " Travis I am the Principal and a mythology teacher I see kids everyday and they haven't noticed a thing and Vlad has gone there too and no one noticed." Otis told Travis, "Fine I'll go but I don't think I'll fit in and make a lot of friends." Then Travis and Otis both heard a knock on the door. " are you there? Otis went to open the door and behind was a really pretty girl. " Hi Nathalia why don't you come in? " Thank you my Mother and I made you muffins if you would like some? " Well I would love some thank you Nathalia." Nathalia turned and saw Travis and she smiled. "Hi I'm Nathalia who are you? Otis answered her question, "This Travis my godson his parents asked if he could live with me and he will be going to Bathory tomorrow." oh cool well welcome to the neighbor hood." Travis couldn't help to see her heart shaped locket, " That's a really pretty locket you have on." Nathalia looked at it in compalments, "Thank you it was my grandmothers… well I gusse I should go I'll see you tommarow at school Travis I'll show you around ok." Travis smiled " yea that sounds great can't wait see yea later." Nathalia left the house with a smile on her face, Travis looked at Otis. "yeah I'm deafenitly going to that school now." Otis laughed when Travis said that. "So you are up for it you want to go to school? "yea… but I'm gonna warn you now, I'm not that good at math." Travis said a shamed. " don't worry my nephew was bad at math too and don't forget put sunscreen when every you go out and your fangs will come out when you want them to but they'll also come when you see blood. **

**Chapter 3 Bathory High**


End file.
